Crush
by aixla
Summary: Oz sings a love song for Willow


TITLE: Crush  
  
SERIES: Yellow Flame  
  
AUTHOR: Ailie McFarland  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
COUPLE: Willow/Oz  
  
SUMMARY: Yet another mushy song fic (as if we don't have enough of those *L*)  
  
ARCHIVE: http://www.geocities.com/aixla/fanfic.html  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive.  
  
FEEDBACK: Hello, you've reached Ailie's ego. I'm not home right now, but if you'd leave me some feedback I'd really appreciate it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oz and Willow obviously do not belong to me. If they did BTVS would get *way* to mushy. Oh, and they lyrics aren't mine either. The song is "Crush" by the Dave Matthews Band.  
  
  
SERIES NOTE: Dave Matthews is such a poet; he writes and sings in a way that pulls all the same heart strings that Willow and Oz do. From that comes the "Yellow Flame" series. Each will be a stand alone song fic with DMB lyrics. The Yellow Flame comes from "Tripping Billies" ... //We are all sitting Legs crossed round a fire My yellow flame she dances//  
  
******************  
  
//Crazy how it feels tonight  
Crazy how you make it all alright love  
You crush me with the things you do  
I do for you anything too  
Sitting, smoking, feeling high  
In this moment it feels so right//  
  
Willow sat on the floor of her dorm room, looking up into the eyes of the man she loved. It was neat to think that she was the only person who'd ever heard him sing. Not even Devon could get Oz to do that. But she could. Oz tended to be a private man, so there were many sides of him that only Willow got to see. This was her favorite.  
  
She watched as Oz's fingers strummed across the strings of his acoustic, shivering involuntarily as she remembered other things those hands could do. But there would be plenty of time for that later. For now he was singing to her, and that was more than enough.  
  
//Lovely lady  
I am at your feet  
God I want you so badly  
I wonder this  
Could tomorrow be  
So wondrous as you there sleeping//  
  
The words had been written by someone else, but Oz made them his own. His own song of worship to the goddess of his life. And it expressed his feelings perfectly. He often woke earlier than Willow just to watch her sleep. Her face had a gentle innocence that he never imagined existed, and when it completely relaxed as she slept, she really did look like an angel. After a few minutes he would run his fingers through her glorious mane of fire, and she would awaken just enough to give him a sleepy smile that made his heart stop beating.  
  
//Let's go drive 'til morning comes  
Watch the sunrise  
To fill our souls up  
Drink some wine 'til we get drunk  
It's crazy I'm thinking  
Just knowing that the world is round  
Here I'm dancing on the ground  
Am I right side up or upside down  
Is this real or am I dreaming//  
  
For Willow, her life was a dream. She had wonderful friends, goals and dreams, a purpose for her life, and a man who truly loved her. What else could she possibly need?  
  
Soul mates. Little girls grow up dreaming about finding 'the one,' their very own Prince Charming. As they grow older they become jaded. They stop believing in true love, and settle for what they can get. But not Willow. She lived the dream.  
  
//Lovely lady  
Let me drink you please  
I won't spill a drop, I promise you  
Lying under this spell you cast on me  
Each moment  
The more I love you//  
  
Oz winked as and Willow giggled. Willow's knowledge of Wicca and magical powers had grown tremendously over the course of their relationship. Oz had once accused her of casting a spell on him, because he loved her more each day. The joke stuck. They often talked about what their married life would be like someday; Samantha and Darren. All they needed was a nosy neighbor whose mind they could mess with.   
  
//Crush me  
Come on  
It's crazy I'm thinking  
Just knowing that the world is round  
Here I'm dancing on the ground  
Am I right side up or upside down  
Is it real or am I dreaming//  
  
Oz's world had turned upside down once Willow became a part of it. Within days he went from being a guitar player in a rock band, to a member of a team dedicated to saving the world. Yet he seemed to take it all in stride. Just as Willow had dealt with the fact that she would have to lock him up three nights out of every months for the rest of their lives.   
  
Sometimes after they had made love, in the soft whispers of pillow talk, Willow would confess her fears to Oz. Would they be able to have children if they wanted to? Would that child be a werewolf as well? Oz always replied the same way. "Everything happens as it should." Willow loved him for that. He didn't try to comfort her with empty promises that he couldn't even believe in himself. Instead he shared his faith that things always turn out right, even if they don't look like they will at first glance.  
  
//Lovely lady I will treat you sweetly  
Adore you  
I mean  
You crush me  
It's times like these  
When my faith I feel  
And I know  
How I love you//  
  
The funny thing about Oz's faith in the way of things was that it was completely based on Willow. He had always had a theory about this, but until meeting her had never had the chance to put it into practice. And it wasn't just the fact that they had managed to avert the apocalypse a few times. With Willow he discovered that nothing can dissuade the course of true love. Not vampires, demons, giant snakes ... not even the small things that cause most relationships to disintegrate. They rarely disagreed, but when they did they always managed to resolve things. These conflicts drew them closer together, not further apart.  
  
//Come on  
Lady  
It's crazy I'm thinking  
Just as long as you're around  
And here I'll be dancing on the ground  
Am I right side up or upside down  
To each other we'll be facing  
By love we'll beat back the pain  
we've found  
You know  
I mean to tell you all the things I've been  
thinking deep inside  
My friend  
With each moment the more I love you//  
  
Friendship. That what it's really about. Being lovers was wonderful, but without friendship was meaningless. Willow told Oz everything that happened in her life. This led to a tendency to babble, which Oz found endearing. Oz was a man of few words himself, but when he did speak it was direct and straight from the heart. One word from Oz could speak novels. And to Willow, it did.  
  
Of course, love isn't always serious. Love is fun, light hearted. Oz could make Willow giggle with a glance. She in turn, found the only place on his body that was ticklish. Yet another facet of their relationship that no one would ever see.  
  
//Crush me  
Come on  
Lady  
So much you have given love  
That I would give you back  
Again and again  
Meaning I'll hold you  
And please  
Let me always ...//  
  
Willow closed her eyes as the last chord faded into nothingness. When she opened them again, the guitar was on the bed, and her love was looking into her eyes.  
  
"Always?" Willow asked.  
  
"Always."  



End file.
